Devil May Cry Vs RWBY
by MemeboiDaddy
Summary: Fights between Characters from the Devil May Cry games (Even the Reboot) And Characters from RWBY. Hope you're into that because that's all this Fanfic is we have no plot, no continuity, and no restrictions! You wanna throw Cardin at Sparda in a no rules death match? Well Here's the one place you'll find it folks! Disclaimer: blah blah I don't own Jack Updates will likely be random


Hello and Welcome everyone to DMC VS RWBY the fanfiction im using to gauge my abilities to write fight scenes now before we move on just a few things to start off

1: the winner of each fight is determined by who I believe would win in a fight I and I will try to be as unbiased as possible but I am only human and will no doubt make mistakes. feel free to call me out if I do.

2: This is not a Death Battle style fanfiction that means I will not be giving an analysis of the characters or the fight itself (although I will give reasoning behind my decision) if you want to figure out who would win I encourage you to do your own research RWBY is free and All of the DMC games are well worth the price (Yes that includes the reboot, bite me)

3: Fights may not always be 100% accurate by that I mean im not going to spend hours coming up with how a character would realistically respond to every attack

4: There is no story think of it as a bunch of loosely connected oneshots

5: Any Character is fair game, as long as there is enough for me to get a basic idea of their fighting style/power they are eligible (Yes this includes Grimm)

6:Team Fights are a thing and yes the really obvious one is coming. but I may also do DMC & RWBY Characters on the same team Just Don't expect it all that often

7: If it doesn't contradict canon/hasn't been declared non-canon it counts

8: I will not use composite characters that means Dante will not get every weapon/style from every game if im going to use DMC 4 Dante I will only use his weapons and styles from DMC4 (Feats from previous games would still count but not from future games)

9: I can and will misportray certain things to make a fight more exciting/dramatic but I will say when this is the case

Also feel free to request certain fights you would like to see Im only one guy after all

Alright with that out of the way lets Start with a simple Protagonist Vs Protagonist Fight

Nero Vs Ruby

* * *

Fighters: DMC4 Nero, Volume 5 Ruby Rose

Location: Forrest

Current Score: 0-0

* * *

It had been a simple job for Nero; get into the camp, grab the lamp, get out. And he pulled it off rather well if he did say so himself.

 _'Maybe im not so bad at this stealth stuff after all.'_ He thought to himself. _'I got in without waking anyone up or getting caught by whoever was on watch and I got out ju-'_ As those very words went through his mind he heard someone run past him and stop by a tree he was about to pass. Said tree now had a black and red boot sticking out from it. _'I just had to f****ing jinx it didn't I?'_ He stopped dead in his tracks and let out an irritated sigh. "You can come out, I know you're there."

Ruby froze at those words, pulling Crescent Rose closer to her chest and preparing to jump out the moment he walked by.

 _'He's probably just bluffing, I mean... Nora did the same thing whenever she heard a sudden noise so he's-'_

"Your boot is sticking out." Ruby paused, and looked down at her feet. True to his words her right foot had stepped a bit to far out and went past the tree she had hidden behind.

"Crap!" She spat under her breath before letting out a similar sigh to his and stepped out from her cover. "Look, im not looking for a fight, but I can't just let you take that lamp." Meanwhile the Young man standing across from her was clearly sizing her up, his eyes moving from her weapon to her ammo and finally looking her dead in the eyes.

"I don't want to fight you either Red," He said moving his hand against his nose. "but I have a job to do and it's pretty important." Truth is he didn't know why Dante wanted the damn thing so badly but it seemed urgent and if it had Dante worried then Nero wasn't taking any risks.

"Please, just give it back and I can pretend this never happened." She pleaded for a final time.

"Can't do that Red." He said slowly reaching back for the Red Queen's hilt. Ruby let out another sigh albeit this one sounded more disappointed than anything else.

"Then I'll have to take it back." She said switching Crescent Rose into it's scythe form and getting into a combative stance.

"And how are you going to do that?" Nero said raising the lamp shaped relic which he held in his right hand.

"Well I'm gonna-"

"rhetorical question." He cut her off as his gloved arm and the lamp started to glow a light blue before the lamp seemingly disintegrated into said arm.

"What!? Why-er How!?"She shook he head and glared at him. "Give that back!"

"You want it?" His own eyes narrowed as he revved up his blade. Blue eyes met silver and for a moment they stared each other down, looking for any signs of weakness or fear.

There was none.

"Then come and get it!" Nero said pulling out Red Queen and lunging at Ruby who raised Crescent Rose in defense. The two weapons met with his blade hitting Crescent Roses stem. For the moment Ruby seemed to be able to match him in strength, soon after however Ruby noticed she was being pushed back into the tree she had hid behind. As her back finally met the tree and Nero was able to lean into the weapon lock. Ruby realized trying to overpower him simply wasn't possible so she decided to change tactics. She rotated the scythe so that its blade was facing him and pulled the trigger catching him off guard. Nero let out a small scream of pain as the blade flew past him cutting into his torso. The arm in which he held his weapon was sent into the air leaving him wide open for Rubys second attack to his abdomen tearing right through his right side. Nero was spun before he fell to his knees, his blood coated the forest floor, he covered the wound with his hand and grit his teeth _'she sure as hell isn't going to make this easy is she?'_ He thought to himself. Ruby on the other hand was horrified at what she had done having expected him to have an aura she attacked as she usually would, but now guilt washed through her entire being as she had dealt what looked to her as a fatal wound.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I thought you had an aura or-or-" She was cut off as Nero grunted something while pushing himself up on one knee. As she moved closer she started to mumble. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you are you-"

"I said SHUT UP!" Nero Screamed twisting his body to swing the Red Queen catching Ruby off guard and knocking her on her side. She flew a few feet before landing on her back, groaning from the hit she pushed herself up and looked to Nero. His wounds where stitching themselves back together and by the time he was standing they were completely healed.

"W-What are you?" Ruby stared in disbelief as Nero brushed the dirt off his pants, and began to pull his sleeve down.

"Don't know if there's a name for what I am exactly" He said pulling his glove off revealing the Devil Bringer. "But im pretty sure I've got some demon in me." Ruby stared in shock, what was he? A Grimm, or some other kind of threat? Suddenly he pulled it back before trusting it at her sending a spectral version flying towards her. Being caught off guard by both the arm itself and the unexpected projectile she wasn't able to dodge in time and the spectral arm grabbed her by the throat pulling her to him. The moment she was pulled into striking range he swung his greatsword upwards sending her about a dozen feet into the air. With a smirk he stepped back rotated his arm and as Ruby began to fall back down he jumped up and using the Devil Bringer punched her with enough force to send her through a nearby tree. Landing Nero stared for a moment at the dust cloud "Slam dunk." he said triumphantly putting the Red Queen back in its holster. But as he turned to leave he heard something move and quickly turned back only to see. _'Rose petals? What's with that'_ -CLICK- Turning back to the direction he had started to walk off he saw her standing with a livid expression on her face and a trail of rose petals behind her and to top it all of a rifle only a few inches from his chest "Bullshi-" -BANG- Now it was Nero's turn to be sent flying as a hole was blasted through his chest and he was sent through the air. He then flipped and aimed Blue Rose only to have it smacked away by Crescent Rose as Ruby had already caught up with him. Before Nero could properly react Ruby Jumped up kneeing him in the jaw changing his momentum and sending him upwards she then slashed him back onto the ground and finished her attack off by flipping forward in order to impale him on the ground. The flip however had given Nero just enough time to move the Devil Bringer into the path of the blade. As the demonic limb blocked the blade he was pushed further into the ground. _'Man, she may not be as strong as me but she's no pushover'_ -CLICK- Hearing her scythe load another round made Nero very aware of the bullet sized hole pointed right at his face. Still holding the trigger of his own gun he pointed it at her head. Ruby pulled her trigger as Nero Released his, two shots rang out simultaneously with a -BANG- and both heads flew back as Ruby clutched hers and a hole was blown through Nero's. After a moment Ruby sighed and looked down at her opponent before thinking sadly to herself.

 _'It's sad it had to end like this, I mean, I bet we could have even been friends but he just wouldn't-Wait is he healing?'_ At that moment the charged spot Nero had fired went off throwing Ruby into another tree. Both stood up as the Nero's skull Finished growing back.

"Damn, Red!" Nero growled rubbing his forhead and then flicking blood off his hand. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to kill me."

"I didn't want to fight at all!" Ruby Protested stomping on the ground and pouting. "All you had to do was give the relic back BUT _NO_ , you had to absorb or hide or eat or whatever you did with it!" In response Nero rolled his eyes and said.

"Please, you're just pissy because im winning." This comment seemed to enrage Ruby, her eyes went wide, her nostrils flared, and she stomped on the ground again. "See, you look like a kid throwing a tantrum." he said holstering Blue Rose.

"YEAH WELL!... Well!... Well you're just winning because of some cheap tricks!" This comment caused Nero to once again roll his eyes.

"Fine then, how about this." Nero began once again pulling out the Red Queen. "No more tricks, from either of us." Ruby raised an eyebrow but didn't raise any objection so Nero continued. "Just sword Vs scythe, Skill Vs Skill." Ruby began to smile at the Idea.

"My baby Vs yours." Ruby added.

"Exactly" Nero confirmed. "What do you say Red?" Ruby wasted no time nodding her head. "All right then, round 2...GO"

This time Ruby attacked first dashing forwards prepared to bring her weapon down, as she swung Nero moved to the side and tried to hit her with a side swipe but she ducked under it and spun herself on Crescent Roses stem once again firing it using the recoil speed to cut Nero across his chest. Nero grit his teeth and with a single hand rose his sword over his head before bringing it down only for Ruby to block with the stem. So Nero swung down again, and again, and again, and again, and again, until he had actually pushed her back far enough to completely miss. Using the momentum from the missed hit he swung upwards knocking Crescent Rose out of her hands. Wasting no time Nero got in two diagonal strikes before spinning around and catching her on a sideways slash. As the blade caught her midsection Nero revved up the Red Queen burning her as well as sending her crashing onto the ground causing her to roll and then stop in the fetal position. Nero watched as some sort of red aura flickered around her for a moment before it pulsed from the spot he had just hit her. _'She finally at her limit or is that bad?'_ Ruby Groaned on the ground clutching her stomach when she felt something warm and wet on her fingers she pulled he hand back and saw blood. It wasn't a fatal amount but what it ment could be vary fatal, she had run out of aura.

 _'Oh no, that's bad, that's really really bad! I need to get out of here, Grab Uncle Qrow or Yang or-'_

"What's wrong Red?" Nero called out in a mocking tone. "Got a booboo?" Ruby pushed herself up and turned to Nero, Crescent Rose was Just past him if she could just grab it... Getting into a sprinting position she focused all her energy into using her semblance to move faster than he could hit and in a split second it worked. To Nero it was a blur then a gust of wind strong enough to stagger him then -BANG- a shot to the knee -BANG- a shot to the shoulder -BANG- a shot through the chest. Nero started coughing up blood as he held his chest he felt the wounds closing slower and he felt much weaker. _'Guess she's not the only one at her limit.'_ -CLICK- and she was getting ready for more, grabbing Blue Rose he pointed it at her and as their eyes met they pulled their respective triggers.

-BANG-

-BANG-

The magic bullets from Blue Rose collided with Crescent Roses Dust Round but where ultimately no match for the superior firepower as both bullets were destroyed and the Dust round hit the Revolver knocking it out of Nero's hand leaving him defenseless.

"Shit." Nero growled as Ruby stared him down. -CLICK- this click was different however, it signified she was out of ammo. "Well that's anticlimactic aint it?" Nero said using Red Queen to push himself up. "How about we end this." With that Nero once again revved this time however the entire blade became a burning hot crimson. Ruby held her weapon ready to counter attack and as Nero launched himself at her his blade spurting flames Ruby used her semblance to one again run full speed at him striking him twice as she passed. Once using recoil to break through the Red Queen which resulted in a stab through his chest and a large cut across his gut. After they passed each other Nero stood still For a moment before falling to his knees and coughing up more blood as he looked at his chest and abdomen. The two large slashed weren't closing, his healing factor had been taxed out. "Damn it." He punched the ground with the Devil Bringer leaving a small crater "Damn It!" Another punch. "Damn It. Damn It! DAMN IT!" each punch picked up in strength but behind him Ruby was just laughed.

"Now who's throwing a tantrum?" With that Nero snapped and after punching the ground one last time unleashed his Devil Trigger. All Ruby had as a warning was a flash of blue light and then dust was thrown into the air, Ruby moved her arm in front of her eyes and lowered it just in time to see two spinning transparent blue blades heading right for her. Spinning Crescent Rose she shattered both weapons, as she did however Nero had appeared directly in front of her with a large blue specter around twice his size that seemed to be mimicking his actions. And new weapon in hand; A Katana With a white handle and glowing sheath. As Nero was already about to strike Ruby had no choice but to move the stem in order to block. Except it didn't block, with one upward slash the blade cut through Crescent Rose like a hot knife through butter. Her flesh was even easier to cut through and as her blood flew out before her very eyes and all Ruby could do was stumble back, too shocked to react as Nero pulled back Yamato and plunged it into her gut. Ruby bent forward and stared at the blade inside of her. _'This...this Can't be happening, I can't- not now...'_ she then started a coughing out blood and looked up at Nero, his eyes were glowing red almost like Yang's, he now had a blue aura round him, and his wounds were once again healing. And at that moment their eyes met for the final time.

"Sorry Red," he said breathing heavily. "But I had one more trick up my sleeve." With that Ruby's eyes turned completely white and started to glow. So Nero spun the blade out of her body stopping the glow and making her completely still as he slowly sheathed the blade before quickly closing the last few inches. Ruby's body went limp as new large cuts appeared all over her spraying blood in the surrounding area. And as she hit the floor Nero watched as she remained motionless and blood started to pool around her. With that his Devil Trigger deactivated and he reabsorbed the Yamato. He turned to leave and even got a few steps in before stopping dead in his tracks and turning back to her. "God damn it" Walking back over to her Nero knelt down next to her and took her hand in his Devil Bringer before it Produced a golden orb. Using her hand to crush it a bright light covered her healing her wounds. After a moment her eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up and stared at him in shock.

"But...why?" He just shook his head.

"Look I might be an asshole, and you might be a massive pain in the ass, but you don't deserve to die because of that." Ruby stared at him blinking.

"O-oh umm, thank yo-"

"Don't." he said punching her in the face causing her to once again go unconscious. "I'm still an asshole." And with that Nero collected what remained of his weapons and walked away.

* * *

Yeah, I couldn't just leave Ruby dead she's too young to go out like that. Besides Nero isn't evil.

But anyways my reasoning goes as such: Nero and Ruby are pretty evenly matched in most categories, Strength: Ruby Pulled the Nevermore up a cliff, Nero threw Iberia around like a ragdoll. Combat Speed: Nero Dodges bullets point blank Ruby easily blocks them, Skill: Ruby got accepted into beacon 2 years early Nero is the most skilled member of the Order even able to land hits on Dante (Yes I know Dante horribly underestimated Nero but he was still the only member to actually hit him)

where they differ comes from Durability:We actually haven't seen Nero's limit when it comes to his regen now I know what you're thinking: "But didn't Agnus Almost kill him with a stab to the chest?" Yes but that was pre-awakened Nero the same attack almost killed Dante in DMC3 and look how that turned out. What do we know about Nero's Limits after he gets his DT? A: He Can't take a hit to his Devil Bringer, one stab from Sanctus was enough to incapacitate him. B: The Yamato Is the only Weapon that can hurt his Devil Bringer, Pre-awakened Nero easily blocked a stinger from Dante strong enough to create a shockwave. C: He's not as powerful as Dante that's really it. While Ruby on the other hand does have a set limit (Check out RNJR vs Tyrian for proof) so really this comes down to a no limits fallacy but I didn't want to do that so instead I compared Nero's base form boost to Dante's in DMC3 (considering they are around the same age and power) and with that Nero's Non DT regen would at least be able to match Ruby's Aura.

Raw Power:Nero has his Devil Trigger, which is fueled by the Yamato, the 2nd most powerful sword in DMC It grants him and even more advanced healing factor, A spectral being that wields the Yamato when he doesn't, and a variant of vergil's summoned swords. Ruby has the Silver eye powers that A: haven't been explained yet and B: most likely wouldn't hurt Nero anyway. And her semblance Which she for some reason does not use in combat very often (No really if im misremembering this please tell me but the only time I remember her using it in a fight was in the Red trailer) and honestly if she did use her semblance in fights more often she would have this fight in the bag.

Weapons: Honestly Crescent Rose Is an almost perfect match against the Red Queen and Blue Rose Its Faster, has more powerful ammo and Red Queens only advantage would be its exceed function (Crescent Rose shattering full exceed Red Queen is an example of rule 9 the exact opposite would likely happen in that scenario) That however goes out the window With the Yamato and yes Nero's use of the Yamato is one of the more limited ones but it is still very powerful and a direct hit from Yamato's Slash beam would probably take out a good chunk of her aura (For the sake of numbers lets say about 25-30%) that and Yamato could just cut through Crescent Rose because If Dante can pick it up and 10 minutes later cut through a hellgate I have no doubt Nero could cut through some Metal after a few hours with it.

Ultimately if this was a purely physical fight it would be a coinflip but it's not, Nero can take more damage, Deal more Damage, and has the better weapon. So I give this Victory to the Grandson of Sparda, Nero

10/18/18

My dumbass forgot to proofread so I fixed a few mistakes that were pointed out in a review as well as some other things that I honestly can't believe I let slip by

* * *

 _ **Next Time**_

As Cinder stared at the man she came to the conclusion he didn't look like much of a challenge at best he would be a less fanatic adam or at worst and even crazier version. Her eye narrowed and she summoned one of her swords and pointed it at him "And who are you supposed to be?" the man chuckled and removed his demonic smile mask.

"It's not about who I am..." He said tossing the mask aside before sending two swords at her with the flick of a wrist. The first one was black with a red aura around it, It missed her completely. The second one was light blue with a dark blue aura, and it would have hit had she not blocked it with her flames. The Man smirked and made a motion that looked as though he was beckoning her to come closer as she went to take a cautious step forward a loud crash sounded out from behind her. She turned to see that the wall had seeming shot out at her. she turned back to run but the man had lunged at her. she didn't even have time to defend herself as his hand wrapped around her throat he crashed her through the falling rock and into a spot of wall that hasn't been pulled down, still holding her by the throat."It's about what I am. But if you must know, my name is Vergil."


End file.
